dreadrblxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RealPaiderman/Weapon Mechanic Page (Gameplay Elements or Gameplay)
This page will guide you through the entire gameplay mechanics/elements of the game. Statistic This game doesn't really have statistics for weapons. However, they do have different recoil, accuracy, and etc. Damage Damage is registered by hitting the enemy in any part of their model. Shooting the character's additional accessories doesn't register, however. There are 3 kinds of damage in the game for now: *Normal damage - Red *Headshot/Critical damage - Red *Blocked damage - Blue Although Normal damage and Headshot/Critical damage are the same color, they have different values. In most games, Headshot damage is multiplied by a number (mostly 2x). Most weapons in Dread also has the same feature, but some weapons don't. Take the .357 Magnum and the Desert Eagle for an example. They both do over 50 damage on a body shot (55 and 65), but on a headshot, however, it is capped at 100 damage. The AWP is a special one since it does 200 damage on a headshot. Blocked damage is only visible when shooting a Riot Zombie 's shield. Its shield's health is unknown as the health is currently broken. Accuracy & Recoil A&R of types of weapons All guns are parted into many types of weapons, and their accuracy and recoil style depends on their type. Each weapon can have different recoil and accuracy. Here's a list of many types of weapons. *Sniper Rifles - Movement WON'T reduce accuracy and recoil. ADS will increase accuracy to maximum and reduce recoil for some weapons. *Assault Rifles - ADS will heavily reduce recoil and increase accuracy for a bit. Movements will heavily increase recoil and reduce accuracy. *Sub-Machine Guns - ADS will reduce recoil and increase accuracy for a bit. Movements will reduce accuracy and increase recoil for a bit. *Shotguns - ADS will reduce recoil for a bit. Movements will reduce accuracy and increase recoil for a bit. *Pistols - ADS will reduce recoil and increase accuracy. Movements will reduce accuracy and increase recoil. *Other - These are unique weapons and should have their own separate list. Most of them use the default A&R style. For some reason, jumping doesn't affect recoil and accuracy. How A&R works Accuracy is hard to see but is easy to spot on Sniper Rifles. Shotguns and Other types of guns are also affected by this. Recoil is very easy to spot. Most of them can be controlled but some will have their recoil messed up if used wrong. Shooting a weapon will start the accuracy calculation. Once the calculation is done, the bullet is then shot, hitting the target and start a recoil calculation. After the calculation is done, the camera will be moved based on the calculation of the recoil. The next shot will be based on the camera position and start the accuracy calculation, and vice versa. Ammunition Ammunition, or Ammo, in short, is very basic in this game. How Ammo Works Upon equipping a gun, a GUI will appear, showing the amount of ammo you have Example: X/Y or this picture here. 10 (X) is the amount of ammo left in the magazine, which you can still use until it depletes. Shooting will reduce this number by 1. Inf, or Infinitive (Y) is the amount of ammo you have left, called Reserve Ammo. You can reload your gun by pressing the Reload Button (R for default). Pressing it will trigger an animation where the character reloads the gun. After a short amount of time, your magazine will have its ammo replenished and your Reserve Ammo will be reduced an amount that is equal to *Y - Z (Magazine Ammo Cap.) + X Ammo in this game is not wasted if a magazine that still has ammo inside is thrown away (usually by reloading). If there's no ammo in Reserve Ammo left, reloading won't work. You can replenish your ammo using the Ammo Boxes. Ammo Boxes *''See main article: Ammo Boxes (should have soon).'' Ammo Boxes are used to replenish your ammo. These are placed throughout the maps, and upon touching them, you will restore your entire ammo for that weapon. Some weapon doesn't have this mechanic for an acceptable reason. Firemode Each gun has its own firemode. However, they all have one same firemode. Upon holding LMB, your weapon will keep shooting no matter what kind of gun that is (Shotgun, Sniper Rifles,...) and will stop upon depleting all ammo inside the magazine. While they all have one same firemode, some weapon also has their own firemode. Example: Minigun for its windup ability. 'Leftover, as I'm very tired right now. LeSlick (or any WMod), please say yes to this page and I'll improve it (as well as make a page about it). This is just a low budget version.' Category:Blog posts